Tanto, Tanto,Tanto
by iarahadita
Summary: Chiara una niña de 11 años pierde a su madre en en asalto causado por los Rebeldes en el Capitolio, pero un año despues de la muerte de su madre encuentra lago que la llevara ha averiguar el porque de la muerte de ella.


**HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICTION, ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

**La historia no me la he inventado yo los personajes como los principales si , pero todos los démas no. Este Fanfiction esta basada ne la novela " Tan Fuerte Tan Cerca"´en la que cuenta la historia de un niño después de haber perdido a sus padre en las Torres Gemelas en el 11-S.**

**Esta en vede desde el 11-S sera a partir del asalto de los Rebeldes en el Capitolio y cuenta la historia de una niña que perdío a su madre en el.**

**Espero que os guste y no dudeis en dejar comentarios!**

* * *

><p>¿Y que me decís de una tetera? ¿Con un pitorro que se abra y se cierre al ritmo del vapor hasta convertirse en una boca capaz de silbar bellas melodías, o recitar a un Sinsajo, o al menos reírse conmigo? Podría inventar una tetera una tetera que me leyera con la voz de mama, y así podría dormirme o quizá un juego de teteras que cantara el estribillo de alguna canción conocida.<p>

¿Y micrófonos pequeños? ¿Qué pasaría si todo el mundi se los tragara y reprodujeran los sonidos del corazón a través del altavoces pequeño, que podrían llevarse en los bolsillos de los abrigos? Cuando uno saliera por la noche a dar una vuelta podría oír el latido de todos, y ellos el suyo, una especie de sonar. Se me ocurre algo raro: me pregunto si los corazones de todos empezarían a latir al mismo tiempo. Seria muy raro, excepto que el lugar del hospital donde nacen los niños sonaría como un candelabro de cristal en una barcaza porque los bebes aun no habrían tenido tiempo de conjuntar sus latidos. Y la línea de meta al final de Los Juegos Del Hambre parecería la guerra.

Otra cosa: no me digáis que no hay veces en que necesitaríamos emprender una huida rápida, pero los humanos no tenemos alas, al menos aun no, así que ¿ que me decís de una camisa de pájaro?

Da igual.

Ahora me gustaría tener conmigo mi pandereta, porque, pese a todo, sigo con mi mal rollo, y a veces tocar una buena pieza ayuda. La canción mas impresionante que se tocar con la pandereta es " El Vuelo Del Abejorro ". Es bastante sorprendente que sepa tocar esa canción porque hay partes en las que tienes que ir increíblemente rápido y eso me resulta muy difícil, porque la verdad es que aun no tengo las muñecas formadas.

¿No os parece raro como el numero de muertos esta aumentando mientras la tierra sigue siendo del mismo tamaño, hasta que un día no quedara sitio para enterrar a nadie mas? El año pasado el día de mi cumpleaños, mi hermana me regalo una revista( de hace mas de 100 años) llamada "National Geopfraphic". También me regalo un abrigo blanco, porque yo solo me pongo ropa blanca. También me regalo la cámara de mis dos anteriores hermanos, que a mi me encantaba por dos razones. Le pregunte por que no se la había llevado a nuestros hermanos cuando nos abandonaron.

- Quizá querían que tu lo tuvieras.-me dijo.

- Pero si yo tenia menos de 16 años cuando se fueron.-le dije ( yo nací hace 13 años, esto es , que tres años antes de mi nacimiento se fueron.)

En cualquier caso, lo fascinante es que leí en "National Geographic" que hoy en día hay mas gente viva en el mundo que todos los que han muerto en la historia de la humanidad. En otras palabras, si todos quisieran representar "Hamlet" a la vez, no podrían… ¡Porque no hay suficientes calaveras!

Solo he montado en limusina dos veces en toda mi vida. La primera vez fue terrible, aunque la limusina era fantástica. Pregunte si podíamos pasar por el colegio, para que Dentífrico y el Minch me vieran en la limusina. Papa dejo que el colegio no nos quedaba de paso y que no podiamos llegar tarde al cementerio.

-¿Por que no?.- Pregunte, convencida de que era una buena pregunta porque, si una lo piensa bien,¿Por qué no? Aunque ya no lo soy,antes era ateo, lo que significa que no creo en cosas que no pueden verse. Creia que una ves que estas muerto, estas muerto para siempre, y no sientes nada.

Aunque hacia grandes esfuerzos para que no fuera asi, el modo en que mi hermana me tocaba me estaba molestando, de manera que me incorpore hacia el asiento delantero y toque al chofer el hombro hasta que me hizo caso.

-¿Cuál es su nomenclatura?.-le pregunte.

-¿ Que dices ?

-Quiere saber su nombre.-dijo mi hermana desde el asiento de atrás.

El me paso una de sus tarjetas en la que ponía: Gerald Thompson " Limusinas Sunshine " Servicio en el Capitolio y 12 distritos

Yo le pase mi tarjeta y le dije:

-Hola. Gerald. Yo soy Chiara..- Como no me contestaba le dije.- Llevas unas muy caras.

-Muy caras.- me contesto el.

En el asiento de atrás, papa guardaba lago en sus bolsillos. Sabia que lo estrujaba porque veía los músculos de su brazo. Mi hermana tejía unos jerseys, que seguramente ahora serian para mi ya que no esta mama para dárselos. Quería peguntar a papa que estrujaba y por que lo tenia que mantener oculto.

Me volví al asiento de atrás porque es peligroso conducir y hablar al mismo tiempo, sobre todo en medio del todo la catástrofe que había en las calles.

-¿Papa? Tengo una pregunta.-le dije.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que quieres preguntar?- me dejo el.

-¿ Que estas estrujando en el bolsillo?- el saco la mano y la abrió, y estaba vacia.

-Solo estrujaba.-dijo

A pesar de que se trataba de un dia tan triste , el estaba tan guapo. Mi padre siempre habia sido el chico guapo del colegio, a diferencia de sus amigos el no se tiño el pelo y ni se hico cosas raras, por que se gustaba tal y como era y es fue lo que le gusto a mi madre de el, lo natural que era.

Mi madre llevaba una joyeria y mi sueño era encargarme de ella. Pero mama me decia que yo era demasiado lista para encargarme de la tienda. Nunca lo entendi, porque ella era mas lista que yo, de manera que, siyo era demasiado lista para la tienda, ella si que habria sido demasiado lista.

Una de las cosas mas divertidas a las que soliamos jugar mama y yo los domingos era a las Expediciones. A veces eran extremadamente sencillas, cuando me dijo que le llevara algo de cada siglo -fui lista y le lleve una piedra- y a veces eran mas complicadas y duraban mas de una semana. La ultima vez que jugamos me dio un mapa de Panem pero sin señalar donde estaban los distritos y el Capitolio.

-¿Y?- Pregunte.

-¿ Y que?- me dijo ella.

-¿ Donde estan las pistas?- dije.

-¿ Quien dijo que siempre iva a ver pistas?

-¡Siempre ha habido pistas!

-Pero eso no significa que no las haya.

-¿ Ni una sola?

No, a no ser que la pista sea que no haya pista.

¿ La ausencia de pistas es una pista?- se encogio de hombros como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que hablaba. Me encanta ese gesto.

Me pase el dia mirando ese mapa, situando los distritos para asi poder encontrar una pista. Me acerque a mucha gente que viea por la calle preguntandoles haber si veian algo extaño en el mapa, porque a veces mama diseñaba Expediciones para que y hablara con gente. Pero cada vez que me les preguntaba, me mitraban con una cara de ¿ Que esta haciendo esta niña ?

Esa misma noche mientras comiamos, adverti que mama usaba el tenedor para comer el pan, aunque el pan lógicamente no se como con el tenedor.

- ¡Espera un minuto!- dije y me levante de la mesa. Señale el tenedor.- ¿ Ese tenedor es una pista?- se encogio de hombros, lo que para mi significaba una pista mayuscula.


End file.
